Teeth and Scales
by annamoore
Summary: Sabriel Massage!Kink for LetsGetItStarted who is wonderful. Warning for rimming, anal sex, and a little bit of comeplay.


**A/N: Sabriel AU est relationship because I am especially lazy as of late. Warnings for m/m sexual situations and intercourse. Prompt from from LetsGetItStarted who wanted Sam/Gabriel massage kink.**

**xXx**

It was safe to say that of all the people in the universe, Dean knew the most about Sam.

But there were a few things he didn't know – a few things that Sam decided his older brother was not… well, he probably didn't _want_ to know.

Gabriel knew, though.

Knew about the breathy moans Sam made when he was close to orgasm, knew about the freckle on his hip and the weight of his cock.

He knew Sam loved biting – loved the _control_ of it.

The human bite could have a force of 150 pounds, theoretically enough to chew through a god damn cinder block.

(Gabriel knew that, too.)

So there was something ostensibly erotic about having teeth biting down with the lightest of touches, to leave bruises in arches and curved lines across blank expanses of neck and back and ribs.

Gabriel figured it was this same theory, the same Wow-I-Could-Kill-You-With-This-But-Instead-I'm-Goi ng-To-Make-You-Feel-_Great_ idea that made Sam so crazy when Gabriel gave him a massage.

Sam had hunted angels, had fought beside angels, knew about the strength in their hands and the crushing weight of their fingers.

He didn't feel any of that, though, when he was face down on the bed. Gabriel would straddle over his naked hips, rubbing fingers delicately over the wings of his shoulder blades, the curve of his spine, the dip of his lower back.

The first time he had done it, Sam had expected Gabriel to make a joke about it, found himself silenced in shock when the concentrated expression had appeared, the slow, meticulous circles being drawn on his skin as Gabriel worked out the knots and kinks and turned him into a pliant mass of _Sam_, the soft touch of his archangel making him feel safer than Bobby's bunker.

Sam's face was warm against the pillow, his eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. Gabriel was straddling the back of his thighs, hands working his lower back, finger tips dancing across the muscle and pressing lower.

Ok, now _that_ was his ass.

Gabriel gave no indication of joking, though, no chuckling or stifled laughter, just steady hands pressing over the swell of his ass, massaging him carefully.

Sam could feel his hole twitching, knew Gabriel would be revealing it again and again as he worked the muscles of his gluts, and now Sam's cock was getting interested.

He tried to stay still, to not ruin the moment, hoped Gabriel wouldn't notice that each time his hands spread Sam, Sam's hips would buck forward slightly, attempting to get a little friction against his swelling dick caught in the sheets.

Gabriel didn't say anything, but that didn't mean he didn't _notice_. He noticed in the way his thumbs would drag slightly lower with each pass, until Gabriel was pressing a finger right against his hole and his hands had stopped moving entirely.

"Impatient, Sammy?" Gabriel asked, pressing in carefully so his finger was breaching Sam, the dry ache making his cock leak.

"Mmm," Sam's reply was muffled in the pillow, his hips arching upwards into Gabriel's hands.

Gabriel took his fingers away and Sam groaned pitifully into the sheets, the groan turning into a high pitched whine of surprise when he felt Gabriel's tongue flicking over his rim.

Sam could feel the stretch of Gabriel's smile against the skin of his ass as he worked his tongue inside of him, pressed in slowly before pulling out completely to lick over him again and again, the wet noises filthily loud in the motel room.

"Gabe, fuck, can't," Sam managed, not actually sure what he was trying to say as Gabriel's tongue massaged the skin of his hole, and Sam was melting and pliant against the sheets even though his cock was rigid.

Gabriel pulled away with a wet smack, fingers returning to his ass and continuing to massage, going lower to massage his thighs and then his calves, continuing as if nothing had happened.

"Please tell me you're going to fuck me," Sam groaned into the pillow.

"I still have to do your feet, Sasquatch." Gabriel answered

"Please tell me you don't have a secret foot fetish," Sam groaned again.

In answer, Gabriel's tongue swiped down the arch of his foot and Sam squirmed away, whine leaving his throat in a low tone as Gabriel then grabbed his other foot and started meticulously massaging.

"I have a non-secret Sam fetish," Gabriel told him. "Which includes the feet of Sam."

"Can it include the cock of Sam?" Sam asked, pushing forward into the mattress again, feeling the delightful friction.

"Patience, Young Padawan." Gabriel chided, one hand pressing down in the middle of Sam's back, effectively pinning him still.

Sam huffed out a sigh when Gabriel let him go, moving back down the bed to continue working his feet, the pads of his thumbs massaging over his ankles and then up the arch of his feet, around his toes and then back to his ankles. Sam could feel himself relaxing, attempted to ignore how hard he was, and the coolness of saliva spread over his hole.

He became aware, slowly, that Gabriel had stopped massaging and was now holding his ankles gently, pressing them apart until Sam's legs were completely spread.

The bed dipped as Gabriel climbed on behind him, fingers trailing up Sam's thigh and into his crack, pushing against the wetness from his own mouth.

"Got you all relaxed, didn't I?" Gabriel said softly, one finger slipping into him with meticulous slowness.

"Mm," Sam hummed, thrusting back onto that finger, fucking himself in a slow rhythm on Gabriel's hand. He added a second finger, staying still to let Sam ride them.

"Eager, aren't we?" Gabriel chuckled, pressing in a third finger and scissoring them. Sam heard the telltale click of fingers from Gabriel's other hand and wondered what the hell he had summoned now, and let out a happy breath when he heard the sound of a lube cap opening.

Gabriel's fingers left him, and Sam pushed back with a low whine, his body too relaxed to do anything other than wriggle slightly from his spot on the bed, hoping that Gabriel would do _something_ soon.

"Look at you Sammy, you're like a cute little fish." Gabriel commented

"_Gabe,"_ Sam whined. "What did I tell you about saying non-sexy things when we're doing sexy things?"

"C'mon, keep those legs open my relaxed little tuna fish."

"_Gabriel." _

"Salmon. Like _Sam_-mon?" Gabriel tried

"_No." _

"Some people are impossible to please," Gabriel sighed as he slicked two fingers over Sam's hole, the lube warmed from his body heat.

"I'm not even aroused anymore," Sam said bluntly, gasping when Gabriel suddenly moved over him, angelic speed putting him hovering over Sam's body like a blanket, fingers still teasing his rim, mouth close to Sam's ear.

"Let's see what I can do about that," He said huskily, biting down against Sam's earlobe. "My sexy little trout."

"I hate you," Sam whispered, breath stuttering when he felt Gabriel's cock smear precum against his ass, fingers pressing into him, making sure he was still relaxed. "_God_, just fuck me."

"Say please, Sammy." Gabriel told him softly, fingers crooking inside of him, choking a _please_ out of Sam, shoulders twisting.

Gabriel withdrew his fingers, and Sam could feel him repositioning, the head of Gabe's cock finally pressing against his hole.

"Yes," Sam hissed, feeling Gabriel slowly sinking into him, cock pushing in bit by bit until Sam was full of him, ass stretched wide, fingers twisting in the bed sheets.

Gabriel started riding his ass slowly, hips rolling in a rhythm as if he was still massaging him, cock pushing in and out of his hole in languorous thrusts.

Gabe's hands were on his hips, fingers dancing on the taut skin as he pumped into Sam, mouth working over the back of his neck.

"Please, Gabe," Sam breathed into the pillow. "Need it harder."

"Shh, I'll take care of you," Gabriel replied, maintaining his pace, now hitting Sam's prostate with languid thrusts of his hips, cock rubbing over it until Sam was an incoherent mess, shoulders bunching and releasing with each teasing thrust.

"Getting all tense again, Sammy." Gabriel tutted, hands pressing down on Sam's shoulders as he repositioned, tugging Sam's knees until he was kneeling on the bed, face still mashed into the pillow.

"You gotta relax," Gabriel told him, reaching around his front to gently fondle his cock and balls, running his fingers over him, swiping the pad of his thumb over the sensitive head, then reaching lower to tug on his balls.

Sam shuddered, huffing breath into the pillow as Gabriel restarted his rhythm, cock pressing in and out as Gabriel's fingers teased the underside of his cock, tracing the vein, playing with the flared tip, running his fingers through the precum and smearing it onto the rest of his cock.

It wasn't enough friction to get him off, just enough to work him up, so the low buzz of orgasm was sitting beneath his skin, dangling just out of reach and Sam could feel tears welling in his eyes.

"Please, need it." Sam choked, voice heavy as Gabriel palmed over his cock again, thrusting into his ass.

"Relax, Sam." Gabriel whispered, fisting his hand around the base of Sam's cock and pumping him quickly,

On the third movement from base to tip, Sam came.

Come spilled over the bed sheets as Sam half-screamed into his pillow, ass spasming around Gabriel's cock and tears finally spilling onto his cheeks.

Gabriel rolled him over onto his back, pulling out of him and taking his cock into hand, pumping himself a few times before coming over Sam's stomach and chest.

Sam groaned as he felt the warm splash of it, eyes closed, mouth parted.

Next he felt fingers on his chest, massaging his pecs gently.

"Gabe?" Sam asked, cracking one eye open.

"Shh," Gabriel replied. "That's your back finished; now I gotta massage your front, my pretty little barramundi."

Sam groaned.


End file.
